


put your head on my shoulder

by memitims



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memitims/pseuds/memitims
Summary: five things Yachi observes
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 311





	put your head on my shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first haikyuu!! fic. hope you enjoy!

The bus rolled down the highway, rain beating hard against the foggy windows. Yachi was sitting in a row towards the middle, with Kiyoko on her left. Their excited conversation about the practice match had dwindled and now Kiyoko was typing away furiously on her phone. Yachi noticed that the whole bus had become just as quiet, all the enthusiastic chatter about their win against Fukurōdani had turned into yawns and the occasional whisper back and forth, but even those died down eventually. Headphones came on and homework came out as the team prepared themselves to go back to reality. Yachi guessed there was still about an hour to drive and wondered how she would entertain herself.

She stared at her phone for a while, then let her thoughts drift to the matches she had watched today. She was still learning about volleyball, but she never expected it to be so exciting. She couldn’t wait to be able to sit down on the bench, right beside all the action and cheer the team on up close. The idea of becoming Karasuno’s manager brought excited nerves to Yachi’s stomach. Kiyoko still had so much to teach her.

Eventually, even thoughts of volleyball became boring so Yachi’s eyes began to wander around the bus. Tsuki’s bright hair stuck over the seat in front of her, his head ever so slightly bobbing along to the music in his headphones. A few rows ahead, she watched Asahi whisper something to Nishinoya, who burst out laughing, abruptly breaking the silence for a few seconds. Then, she turned her head to look just behind her and let out at a small giggle at the sight.

Hinata was curled up on the leather seat, his arms wrapped around his knees and his ankles just barely dangling down towards the floor. His head was planted firmly on Kageyama’s shoulder. Yachi was sure Hinata’s big mess of hair had to be tickling Kageyama’s face, it was going off in so many directions. But, it was Kageyama’s face that had made her laugh. He was wide awake, staring directly at the seat in front of him, almost unblinkingly. He was sitting up straight, his back rigid and Yachi couldn’t imagine that his bony shoulders were even that comfortable for Hinata. Kageyama’s fingers were twirling quickly (and nervously, Yachi could attest to that) in his lap. She turned away quickly, worried that Kageyama would catch her staring.

She scrolled through her phone for a while longer, but as they got closer to home, she turned around for one more glance. Kageyama’s fingers had stilled and come to rest on his knees. His eyes were closed. He had slumped down into the seat, his body relaxing and sloping towards Hinata’s. They looked so peaceful, like all the excitement and nerves and determination had finally flowed out of their bodies. Yachi smiled. Even they needed to slow down, every once in a while.

Yachi was running late. She had promised Hinata and Kageyama that she would help them with their homework, but she had gotten stuck talking to her English teacher after class and had then realized she was so hungry that she felt like passing out, so she had raided the snacks in the volleyball clubhouse until she felt better. She hoped the boys hadn’t given up and left.

She rushed toward their meeting spot behind the volleyball gym, her feet going as fast as they could go. It was a nice evening, the sun was slowly dipping down towards the horizon and the air was crisp, smelling of freshly cut grass. Yachi wasn’t sure why they insisted on studying on the patch of hard ground by the gym, instead of an actual desk and chairs, but she wasn’t going to push it. It was hard enough to convince them to do their homework in the first place.

A few weeks ago, she would have been incredibly nervous to meet up with Hinata and Kageyama. She hadn’t spoken to many boys before Kiyoko dragged her to that first volleyball practice, and certainly none of them had been as outgoing as Hinata was. It seemed hilarious now that she had been intimidated by him, he was a ball of friendly energy and sincere intensity and had made her feel welcome on the team immediately. Kageyama was well, Kageyama. She still thought he was maybe a little scary, but those long nights in the gym helping him with his setting had made them much more comfortable with each other. As much as she appreciated Hinata pulling her into conversations, always including and warm, she also appreciated Kageyama’s calmness and silence.

She finally made it to the gym, turning the corner to see the two boys sitting back to back, Hinata’s head resting on the back of Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama’s long legs were spread out in front of him, while Hinata’s were pulled closely into his chest. Their papers and backpacks were spread out around them, proof that they had at least _thought_ about doing homework, but they seemed deep in conversation about anything but. They were quiet, Yachi couldn’t make out what they were saying, and she felt like she maybe wasn’t supposed to see this. She thought about turning around and bailing, because she was already late and she didn’t want to make them feel awkward, but she knew they both had important tests coming up, so she forged ahead.

“Hinata?” she called, softly.

He looked up and smiled, waving her over. Kageyama spun quickly towards her, almost letting Hinata fall over backwards, but he shoved his shoulder into Hinata’s to keep him upright. Hinata let out a noise of protest, but didn’t move away. They stayed like that, shoulder against shoulder, for the rest of the night.

The smell of _yakiniku_ was overwhelming. The boys seated around her were shoveling it into their faces, hardly even pausing to breathe. Yachi preferred to take it slow, getting the ratio of sauce to meat just right. Besides, she hadn’t spent all day playing volleyball like the rest of them.

She was exhausted, though. Being the manager, even just the assistant manager, was hard work. Kiyoko had her running all around the complex, gathering the various members of the team from where they chose to rest between games and dragging them back to the court so they wouldn’t be late. Plus, cheering was a whole different story.

“You were really great today,” Hinata said, grinning at her with a mouth full of meat.

Yachi blushed. “I think I’m supposed to be telling _you_ that.” Hinata _had_ been especially incredible today. She could hardly keep track of where he was on the court half the time, he seemed to be everywhere at once.

“No, you’re supposed to be telling _me_ that,” Kageyama said quietly, and Hinata punched him lightly in the arm. “Nuh uh! She complimented me."

“Only because you did first!” Kageyama exclaimed, his eyes lighting up in amusement. Even he couldn’t stay serious all the time, not with Hinata around.

Hinata swiped a piece of meat off Kageyama’s plate in return. To Yachi’s surprise, he didn’t put up a fight, like it was something Hinata did all the time. Maybe it was. Kageyama reached over with his chopsticks and grabbed the last of Hinata’s zucchini. Hinata looked down and smiled, then started chattering about a play in one of the day’s games (he was talking so fast, Yachi couldn’t quite catch which one). Kageyama chewed and listened closely.

_Damnit._

Yachi was halfway home when she realized she had forgotten her phone in the gym. She must have put it down on one of the benches after being called over by Hinata and never retrieved it. These days, Yachi often stayed after practice officially ended to throw balls for Kageyama, which were then usually spiked mercilessly by Hinata. She didn’t mind helping them, it was pretty fun actually, and relaxing, and she felt like she could breathe easier with just the three of them in the gym. She loved the Karasuno team, but sometimes all the boys at once could just be _so_ much.

Hinata and Kageyama definitely owed her though. Between this and all the homework help, they owed her big time. One day she would work up the nerve to demand dinner, or something.

She turned around and headed back towards school, streetlights illuminating her path forward. She sped up a little and was thankful that she hadn’t changed out of her sneakers after practice. Her mother had asked for help with dinner tonight. She couldn’t be back too late or she would never hear the end of it. The gym was visible in the distance now, so she sped up even further. Light was leaking from under the doorway. Yachi shook her head.

_Hinata and Kageyama must still be practicing._

She was half right.

Yachi opened the door slowly, not wanting to scare them. She peered inside and was immediately glad she had been quiet.

Hinata and Kageyama were sitting just beyond the net on the other side of the gym, facing each other, their shoulders and heads pressed lightly into the soft foam padding on the wall. Hinata was nervously tracing the seams of a volleyball between them. They were close, probably close enough to kiss, their foreheads centimeters away from touching. Yachi couldn’t make out what they were saying and she was glad for it, this was too intimate, too private, and she didn’t want to make things awkward.

_Please, please don’t see me._

She crept over to the bench where she had left her phone, glancing over quickly to make sure they were still oblivious. Kageyama was laughing, which never happened unless Hinata was around. Yachi swiped her phone and backed up to the door, closing it quietly behind her.

_Phew._

Yachi was finally getting her free dinner. She hadn’t even asked, it had been Hinata’s idea after she helped him pass his English test. Kageyama had agreed to pay for half of it after Hinata poked him in the side a few times.

They had agreed to meet at the restaurant at seven o’clock, but Yachi, of course, was running a few minutes late. She knew she wasn’t too late though, when she caught a glimpse of Kageyama’s unmistakable silhouette a few yards in front of her. She thought about speeding up to catch him, but decided against it. His legs were too long for her to ever make it.

Hinata was standing by the doorway and probably had been for the last ten minutes. His untamed enthusiasm often translated into him showing up hilariously early for everything. Yachi watched Kageyama approach him, bowing his head slightly in what she first thought was his quiet way of greeting Hinata, but quickly realized – to her surprise – that it was for an entirely different reason.

Hinata stretched upwards, like a sunflower finding the sun, and kissed Kageyama on the mouth, quickly, with a hint of a smile. It was over in a second, Yachi probably could have blinked and missed it, but it was unmistakably a kiss. By the time she reached them, they had moved on to punching each other lightheartedly, which was much more what Yachi was used to from the two of them. They had seemed different for that second though, calmer and gentler, like that time she had found them in the gym.

“Yachi!” Hinata grinned. Yachi smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [ tumblr ](https://memitims.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/memitims). i need more haikyuu ppl to follow so come say hi!


End file.
